


Baby Shark!

by HedgehogOfSpades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diving, Fluff, Jean has piercings, M/M, Sharks, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogOfSpades/pseuds/HedgehogOfSpades
Summary: The boys meet on a shark dive and Marco might as well try and get a boyfriend out of it too





	Baby Shark!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to draw (especially the shark) and I hope you enjoy your gift (ง ❛▿❛)ว


End file.
